Chicago Fire
'''Chicago Fire '''is an American television drama series that airs on the NBC channel (USA) & Sky Atlantic (UK). The series originally premièred Season 1 on October 10, 2012. The show follow the lives of the firefighters and paramedics of the Chicago Fire Departments Firehouse 51. Firehouse 51 is home of Battalion 25, Ambulance 61, Engine 51, Truck 81 and Rescue Squad 3. The men and women of this firehouse get their fair share or drama and hard work. Caught up in relationships, personal problems and nail-biting events, you rarely witness a dull moment with Firehouse 51. Chicago Fire is produced by Dick Wolf, famous for shows such as Law & Order, Chicago PD and Chicago Med. The series is co-written by creators of the show Derek Haas and Michael Brandt. "Chicago Fire" is produced by Universal Television and Wolf Films. Costumes were designed by Susan Kaufmann and Mirela Rupic. The Mayor of Chicago Rahm Emanuel made an appearance in the episode "Pilot". The Mayor stated that "It is easier being the Mayor than it is playing the Mayor, I told NBC that I would do it under one condition; they donate to the firefighter's widow and orphans fund". Season 4 From renowned Emmy Award-winning Executive Producer Dick Wolf ("Law & Order" brand) and creators Derek Haas and Michael Brandt, the writing team behind "3:10 to Yuma," comes Season 4 of the high-octane drama "Chicago Fire" - an edge-of-your-seat view into the lives of everyday heroes committed to one of America's noblest professions. For the firefighters, Rescue Squad and paramedics of Chicago Firehouse 51, no occupation is more stressful or dangerous, yet so rewarding and exhilarating. These courageous men and women are among the elite who forge headfirst into danger when everyone else is running the other way and whose actions make the difference between life and death. The pressure to perform on such a high level has a way of taking a personal toll, sometimes putting team members from the Truck and the specially trained Rescue Squad at odds with each other. Despite any differences, this is an extended family, and when it's "go time," everyone inside Firehouse 51 knows no other way than to lay it all on the line for each other. Lt.Matthew Casey (Jesse Spencer, "House") leads the Truck company, and brash Lt.Kelly Severide(Taylor Kinney, "The Vampire Diaries") runs the Rescue Squad. The firehouse also includes Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (Eamonn Walker, "Oz"), a fireman's fireman who is tasked with keeping everything in line and running smoothly between Truck and Squad. Paramedic turned tough-as-nails firefighter Gabriela Dawson (Monica Raymund, "The Good Wife") returns alongside paramedic Sylvie Brett (Kara Killmer, "Beyond the Mask") and seasoned veteran Christopher Herrmann (David Eigenberg, "Sex and the City"). Dora Madison also joins the cast as spunky, spirited paramedic Jessica Chilton. Also returning for the fourth season are Randy McHolland (Christian Stolte), Joe Cruz (Joe Minoso) and Brian Zvonecek (Yuri Sardarov). Jimmy Borrelli(Steven R. McQueen) is the newest addition to Firehouse 51. In addition to Wolf, Haas and Brandt, executive producers also include Matt Olmstead ("Breakout Kings"), Joe Chappelle ("The Wire"), Danielle Gelber (Chicago-branded series), Arthur Forney ("Law & Order" brand, Chicago-branded series) and Peter Jankowski ("Law & Order" brand, Chicago-branded series).